1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to tools for reaming wellbores; and more specifically relate to the structure and manufacture of the framework of reamer tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drill bits used to drill wellbores through earth formations typically have a nominal cutting diameter, such as a diameter roughly equal to the diameter of the remaining borehole once the drill bit passes through some portion of earth. Frequently, it may be desirable to enlarge the diameter of the borehole beyond the nominal diameter of the drill bit. A pilot reamer, at least in part, may be used to accomplish such a task.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,302 to Beaton discloses a “reamer for drilling a hole having a diameter larger than a pass through diameter [and] in one aspect includes a body having reaming blades affixed at azimuthally spaced apart locations.”
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,036 to Forstner et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a “BHA compris[ing] a pilot bit and a reamer above it that is larger in diameter than the suspended liner.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved tool for reaming having a composite framework and to methods of making and using the improved tool.